Yu-Gi-Oh! Birth by Sleep (Yuma's Story)
by K.O.1945
Summary: The tale of 3 youths: Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Yuma Tsukumo, best friends training to be soul blades masters when their destinies are shattered by evil forces. Can there friendship overcome this challenge? (Widely based on Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Featuring characters from all yu-gi-oh series. Rated T for violence (divided into 3 stories by category, This is Yuma's story)
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Birth by Sleep (Yuma's story)**

**Author's note: **Hey everyone I've been planning this story since December, I've been following and recapping on Kingdom Hearts since the new game is coming out soon, and I randomly came up with idea of the animes characters following the story line of Birth by Sleep.

The first I decided to do was Yu-Gi-Oh by combining three of my favorite characters, anyway this is mostly based on Birth by Sleep so I hoped you enjoy it. This is a crossover between three yu-gi-oh protagonists and is set in an alternative reality. I just added this new update because I can't crossover this story between the three yu-gi-oh series, this story will be divided into three, each their own respective yu-gi-oh series, some chapters will be similar like this one and others but all of them will be different.

* * *

**Prologue: **_This is the tale of three friends, each with their own destiny to follow, they train in order to become duel masters wielding the powerful soul blades. But soon changes and forces begin to tear their friendship apart as the things that bound them together is keeping them apart. Now a battle will occur to control or protect the worlds, lights clashing against darkness and a birth by sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A new light is born, an injured soul calling for help**

It was a dark and stormy night over an island, the wind blew violently across the palm trees and the waters were rough as they crashed on the shores. There was a large castle like building in the centre of the island, and a small village near the beach of the island, on the sandy beach was a strange figure.

He wore a crimson cloak with a hood, his face was covered as he starred at ocean, he glanced down to something he was holding under his arm. It was a very large object covered in a white sheet, it was body shaped as he held in his arm, it was a person who remained still and motionless.

"**Behold... This quiet and lonely island surrounded by a never ending ocean... Like a prison..." **the hooded man said to unconscious person as he surveyed the beach and jungle in the surrounding area

"**I imagine that you can spend your last moments in peace here... You are of no use to me anymore" **he added as he began to head towards the area in the villages on the other side of the jungle

"**This place was always too small for me... That is why I was destined to leave this prison" **he said while walking through the dense jungle, he continued to walk as a sudden rumble of thunder was heard

* * *

Meanwhile at the village in a large hut cabin the lights were on, inside a room was a woman with long orange hair and fair skin in a gown lying in her bed. She looked very tired and weak, beside her on a cabinet was a large amount of medication, in her arm was a small baby who cry went through the entire home. Just then a man came into her room she looked over to him and smiled.

"**Mira... How are you feeling my sweet...?" **the man asked, he had black spiky hair with red hairs at the front as he walked over to the woman

"**I'm fine Kazuma, there's no need to worry, I just wanted calming down our little Yuma..." **she said revealing the baby's name as he had now calmed down he also had red and black hair

"**Just look at him, he's so tiny... My boy... My little Yuma, our little Yuma..." **he said as he gently stroked the baby's forehead in this tender moment

"**If you'd like I can take for a bit while you get some rest... After all you just went through childbirth" **Kazuma said looking at the woman who gave him a sincere look

"**You're always so considerate honey, but I'm fine. Besides this is my second time in childbirth of course" **Mira added as she looked over to a photo of her, Kazuma and a little girl with redish pink hair

"**Yes... But this is day to celebrate Mira, our son's birth! A new heart has shined into our world of light" **he protested with joy and pride as she smiled looking at their newborn son

"**Please Kazuma dear, not too loud... It was difficult to get him to calm down with this storm" **Mira asked in a polite and quiet manner as Kazuma had a sweatdrop of the side of his face

"**Oh... Sorry about that Mira, I wasn't thinking..." **he said as he looked their window to see how dark and miserable it was outside due to the storm

"**It seems that a dark storm is looming over our island... There hasn't been a storm likes this in years" **Kazuma said with as he had a more serious expression on his face

"**But despite this darkness a light shines through it..." **he said silently as he turned back to his wife and son

* * *

Back outside the hooded man was standing by the jungle's entrance from the village which was down a path road from him as he had placed the unknown person on the ground beside him. The person's face could now be seen, it was the face of a young boy, he a fair skin and some of his dark brown hair was sticking out.

His eyes were open but his pupils were faded and blank, it was like he was dead.

_**Darkness... A deep darkness is surrounding me... My light has been damaged... It's fading...**_

_**My memories... There fading as well... The only I can remember now... Is my name...?**_

_**My name... Is Jaden...**_

The motionless boy remained still as the hooded man glanced back at the boy and then he turned his back to him and slowly began to walk away leaving young child. At the same time at the village while the woman known as Mira was gently holding her baby unseen by her the infant was glowing a faint golden aura. This suddenly appeared on the boy in the white eyes as the same aura sparkled in his eyes

* * *

**(Inside the boy's mind)**

**Hey, where am I...? **

"_**Huh? Who's there?" **__a voice asked as a sudden light appeared in the darkness_

_Inside a subconscious plane the boy was falling through a never ending darkness he was surrounded by the golden aura as the sheet covering him vanished. Revealing his brown spiky hair, shirtless upper body, black jeans and black shoes, the aura guided down the darkness until suddenly a pure white light appeared at the fall bottom forming a large circle platform which slowly landed on._

_The platform of light however was missing almost half of it floor, severely damaged as faint amounts of light were slipping into the darkness surrounding it. The boy was now standing in the middle of the damaged platform had a blank expression on his face as he looked around. _

_**I am a brand new soul... **_

"_**But this is... Why are you in my heart?" **__the voice revealed to be the boy's as he asked a voice that only he could hear revealing this dream realm to be inner world of his heart_

_**The light brought me... I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here...**_

"_**Yeah... That light... The light that brought you here... Was my light... But my heart... My heart is damaged" **__he said revealing that the damaged platform of light was a representation of his soul and heart_

"_**And now my light and soul... Is slipping away into the dark" **__he stated with a emotionless tone_

_**Then why don't you just share your light with mine...**_

"_**Huh? Whaddya mean?" **__he asked the unheard voice when suddenly the platform of light he stood on began to regenerate itself forming a perfect circle of light_

_**Now our hearts... Our lights have bonded... My light has healed and restored yours... Your soul will remain... Nothing else will slip away now...**_

_**And soon... One day you'll be strong enough to reclaim the part of you that was taken from you...**_

"_**Alright... Thank you..." **__the boy said thanking the unknown presence that had healed his heart and soul_

_**Now my friend... You have to rest for a long time until your heart has recovered completely... It may take time but first we must do one thing...**_

"_**Open the door" **__the boy said in union with unknown voice as he was enveloped by the blinding light of his heart which overwhelmed the surrounding darkness_

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

The hooded man was returning into the jungle leaving the unconscious boy there on the ground, suddenly he heard something. He turned to see the motionless boy raise his arm into the air as he seemed a little surprised, suddenly a light enveloped the boy's hand and began to take the shape of a sword. The light became a strange sword with a strange pattern as the hooded man 'Aww' at the sight he saw.

"**A soul blade!?" **he said revealing the name of the strange weapon as the tip of the sword generated a sphere of light which then became a beam which shot up into the dark stormy sky

As the light shot up into the sky the boy's eyes slowly began to open his blank pupils had become brown eyes. Just as his eyes opened in the village at the same time the infant child strange aura faded. The hooded man saw this spectacle as grinned at the boy who laid on the ground as the light of his soul blade seemed to calm and eventual clear up the storm leaving only the night sky and suddenly the boy had vanished.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the first of this story, I worked on it all night so please leave your reviews and thoughts on it. A lot of the dialogue will be from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep so it will sound very similar to it, I'll update with a new chapter hopefully tomorrow or Monday. **

**Next time we see what unfolds in the life of the young boy Yuma Tsukumo who discovers that he has a destiny as a mysterious 'soul blade warrior' and soon leaves his home to travel to another world. I'll update as soon as possible, bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Life on the island, spirit day festival, The monster appears! Pt. 1**

**(Time skip: 13 years later)**

It was a bright and sunny morning over the tropical islands, the sound of the waves, seagulls crying could be heard from all directions. The island was lively and full on energy as the islanders were continuing their daily activities, the large facility in the middle of the island was a city surrounded by jungle and mountains as well four villages in each direction.

By the beach on one of the island's edges was a boy, he was lying on the sand, his hands crossed at their back. He had tanned skin, black and red spiky hair pointing up, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, cream shorts and black sandals. His eyes were closed as he had a pleasant smile on his face as the sun's rays shined on his face, he looked rather peaceful.

"**Ah... Another beautiful day in paradise..." **the boy said to himself as he sighed in a relaxing and laid back manner, he then opened his eyes revealing a pair of red eyes

"**Yuma! Yuma! Hey are you here Yuma!" **a voice called out as the boy suddenly sat up and turned to see a girl with green hair running towards him out of the jungle

"**Oh, hey Tori! What's up" **he said waving at the girl revealing her name as Tori, she had hazel coloured eyes, she was wearing was a white dress with pink lining and pink skirt, and a red bow in her hair

"**There you are Yuma... I'd thought I find you here" **she said now standing beside him as he smiled at her

"**Yeah, well it was another great day so I decided to come here..." **the boy revealed to be 'Yuma' said as he looked over to ocean watching the waves come against shoreline gently

"**Hmm... I know what you mean, just standing here watching the ocean, feeling the sun on your skin... Our island is sure a beautiful place" **Tori said as she was looking over at the ocean as well

* * *

_**My name is Yuma Tsukumo... And this is my home**_

_**This was Heartland Island, a vast island civilization, divided into four villages in each direction and in the centre was the capital city, the more upper class islanders live there, it's also where our schools, businesses and national events are held. I live in the southern village which is the closest to capital.**_

_**It was surrounded by nothing for ocean that seemed to go on forever and ever, and ships had ventured across and had never come across other islands or civilizations.**_

_**It seemed like our island paradise may be the only island within this infinite ocean... But I can't complain but despite being stuck here with nothing else around us, we love our island home...**_

_**But I believe their other places out there, new lands that we've never seen or even imagine... And someday I find a way to escape the ocean walls that imprison this island and discover a new world.**_

_**My father told me that are many worlds outside of our own, and that the one thing that connects these worlds is our sky, they all share the one sky, our world may be divided by somehow I'll feel the flow of the worlds and connect them... **_

_**That's my father's dream and now it's mine... All I have to do is find the door...**_

* * *

"**Yuma, earth to Yuma, hey snap out of it!" **Tori shouted snapping Yuma out of his daydream as he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression

"**So typical Yuma... I start speaking and you just go off into your own little world" **she added shaking her head as Yuma nervously chuckled

"**Sorry about that Tori... I just thinking about something that's all" **Yuma replied as he then stood up dusting some sand off his shorts

"**Always with the daydreams Yuma... Anyway I came to look for you, the others are waiting..." **she said pointing in the direction she came in

"**Oh yeah, today's the festival! I totally forgot we had help organise everything" **Yuma said with a smile

"**Sure... You just wanted to get out of the work and get ready for the festival itself" **Tori said in a sarcastic tone as Yuma glared at her

"**Ah come on Tori! I wasn't planning to stay here all day and get out of the work!" **Yuma said as glaring at Tori who just smirked at him

"**Fine, let's just go and start the decorating, our spirit festival isn't gonna prepare itself" **the green haired girl stated as she started to head back through the jungle path with Yuma following

* * *

**(Later in the village)**

The southern village was lively and busy as the villagers were either decorating their homes and the entrance gate. Tables were being put or food was being placed on them, the children were being instructed by a much older boy as they were making wooden cravings.

He had blonde curled hair with a green spike of hair at the front, he had pale skin, and bluish grey eyes, he had on a grey shirt and black trench coat, white shorts and black sandals. He knelt down next to a boy who had short light blue hair, pale skin and yellow eyes, they smiled at each other.

"**I'm I doing this right big brother? I just keep craving it like this?" **the kid asked revealing the teen as his older brother who smiled at him

"**That's fine Hart, just make sure to be careful with stone craver, make sure to pass it round, we only have a few of these" **The older boy revealing his younger sibling as 'Hart'

"**Okay Kite I make sure that I'm careful" **the younger sibling said revealing his brother's name as 'Kite'

"**These are a much safer tool for craving wood idols for the children than our own craving knives" **a voice said as Kite turned around to see Tori and Yuma who was trailing along

"**Oh Tori, Yuma too, there you guys are, happy spirit day festival how's it going" **Kite said greeting both of his friends as he went over to him, Yuma and Kite were close friends, he was also one of Yuma's rivals in almost everything

"**Happy Spirit day festival to you too Kite, I had go and get Yuma as an extra hand to help us" **Tori looking in Yuma's direction as who just gave her a look

"**Hey Kite, happy spirit day festival, so are you guys up to" **Yuma asked as he noticed the craving the younger kids were making just then Hart saw Yuma and Tori

"**Yuma! Yuma!" **Hart went over to his brother and Yuma, Hart really admired Yuma and he always had fun with him, Yuma was like a second brother to Hart

"**Hey there Hart, how's it going little man!" **Yuma said as he knelt down to the boy's level panting his head as Hart had a huge smile on his face

"**It's really great! Big brothers taught how make wood craving for the graves, I'm making this one the guardian spirit" **Hart said showing a wooden craving with markings and symbols on it

"**That's awesome Hart! Hey this craving sounds like a great thing why don't I help you guys out" **Yuma stated with an eager smile while Tori and Kite chuckled

"**That's nice of you Yuma, but no offence... You stink at cravings, besides I have to manage how these kids... I can't look after you too"** Kite said as Yuma glared at him by that remark

"**I can TOO crave!" **Yuma protested in response holding a fist while Kite smirked at him, Tori and Hart laughed at Yuma's petty behaviour

"**Just take it easy Yuma, besides Kite's got this covered and this isn't your job for the festival..." **Tori said as Yuma looked at her a little confused

"**Huh? Whaddya mean? What am I doing today" **Yuma asked her as she just smiled at her, Kite also smiled

"**That's why I went to go and get you, your dad waiting for your house to give your special job" **she said as Yuma looked in the direction that led further into the village

"**My dad asked for me... Okay, then I'd better go and see what it is! Catch you guys later!" **Yuma said as he suddenly dashed down heading towards his home

"**Alright see ya later Yuma, remember were meeting later on!" **Tori shouted waving off to Yuma

"**Bye Yuma, will see at the capital when the festival starts!" **Hart said with a smile waving at Yuma as he ran

"**Don't forget were racing in the festival games Yuma, don't be late!" **Kite added as they all waved Yuma off who waved back at them while he ran until he was out of their sight

"**That was close he didn't find out... It'll be a much bigger surprise if he finds out from his day" **Tori said looking at Kite nodded in response to her

"**Yeah it's not every day someone our age is chosen to represent our village in opening ceremony..." **Kite stated revealing what Yuma's 'special job' was

"**And the best of all is that he'll get wear his dad's special family pedant!" **Hart said in an eager manner

"**That's right Hart... The emperor's key is another symbol of our spirit day festival, it's been a part of Yuma's family since the beginning of the first festival" **Kite said as the image of a golden key pedant appeared in his mind

"**Yeah Yuma's dad had since he was our age, and now that he's 13, it's being passed on to Yuma" **Tori said with a gentle smile as she was happy for her friend, she knew that Yuma idolizes his father and admired the Emperor's key

As his friends stood there happy for their friend Yuma was on his way home unaware that he was about to receive a great honour and a irreplaceable treasure for his father. Wearing the key was a great honour of the Tsukumo clan, the leaders of their family wear that pendant, and was pasted on from father to son. However this day is will be remembered not just for Yuma earning the key from his father, but a day that would change his life and his destiny would be shifted.

* * *

Meanwhile in an uncharted area of the island near the southern village in the jungle, something strange was happening, a dark black hole glowing with purple energy. Suddenly a strange creature crept out of the hole, it was covered in strange looking armour as it floated in mid air, then for reason it suddenly shot an energy blast in the nearby trees disintegrating them into darkness. Then it zoomed through the jungle heading towards the direction the capital.

Mere moments as the creature left the area a strange pure white light appeared forming the shape of a portal, then a man wearing a long cream kimono-like jacket with the hood up appeared out of the portal of light. His face was unseen due to the hood but he was holding a strange looking sword in his hand, it was silver blade with gold lining, the pattern of the blade made it look like a puzzle, the handle was gold with eye shaped pattern on it and Egyptian like symbols.

"**The place... I can the warmth of light here... And now the tainted smell of darkness has infested it's way in" **the man simply said holding his blade tightly as he ran in the direction of where the monster headed

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter, had to make some changes to the story but it's all good now. Remember this one will be focused on Yuma, I'll get to work on the ones for Jaden and Yusei and upload them in their categories (Yusei's story in 5D for example).**

**For all three versions the first chapter will be the same, that way I can get a bigger audience of readers. Anyway next time as Yuma is given this great honour the festival begins the strange monster attacks revealing Yuma's new pedant's true form and the arrival of a 'Soul Blade' Master resulting in the change of Yuma's destiny.**

**I'll update with a new chapter after I've done a 2****nd**** chapter for Jaden and Yusei's version, probably by the weekend is when this version will have a new chapter. Please leave your reviews for what you think or anything you might be confused on, I know it's kinda of complicated, and I'll get back to you.**

**Until the next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Attack on the festival, the soul blade revealed, a new destiny pt.2**

Yuma was running down through the village until he finally arrived at a large wooden house, it looked very traditional, this was the home of the Tsukumo family, Yuma's family. The boy walked into the small front garden of his home and then opened the door entering the house, as he closed the door behind him he took off his sandals as he walked down into the living room. Inside were an elderly woman and another woman decorating the room, Yuma had a smile on his face as the old woman just noticed him.

"**Yuma! Oh there you are sweetie, I was wondering where you were?"** the old woman said with pleasant smile on her face, and then the woman looked she glared at Yuma

"**Where have you been Yuma! Dad's been looking for you" **the younger woman spoke she sad pinkish purple hair and a ponytail in the back, this was Kari Tsukumo, Yuma's older sister

"**Ah don't nag me Kari... I had stuff to do that's all, Tori found me and told me Dad was looking for me"** Yuma said in response as the two got into an argument

"**I wasn't nagging Yuma! And watch how you talk to me Yuma, I'm your older sister!"** she said back as the two siblings stood in front of each other while the old woman just sighed

"**I'll talk to you anyway I want Kari! Besides you're never around here so don't go nagging me!"** Yuma shouted as Kari looked even more annoyed as she then pinched Yuma's cheek having a strong grip

"**Ow, Ow, Ow! Ah let go of me Kari" **Yuma demanded as he was on his knees with Kari still holding onto his cheek she smirked at his reaction

"**I'll let go when you apologise... And for your information I left to live at Heartland city in order to follow my career and help bring money to our family and the village just like everyone my age!"** Kari said explaining why she doesn't live at home anymore

"**Okay, okay, I'm sorry Kari, I didn't mean to make fun of you I promise, I'll show you more respect" **he said helplessly as Kari then released his cheek as Yuma fell back on his butt, his cheek had a red mark on it

"**That's better... See that's all you had to do"** she said in a smug attitude as Yuma glared at her holding his cheek, just then old woman walked up to them

"**Now now you two... Siblings shouldn't argue all the time, today is our spirit day festival!"** the old woman holding her hands together as Yuma smiled and got to his feet

"**Yeah you're right Grandma... I guess I can deal with Kari's nonsense for today"** he replied revealing the elderly woman to be there grandmother, Haru Tsukumo, their father's mother

"**Yeah I guess I can handle Yuma's childish behaviour for today"** Kari said in response as Yuma glared at her

"**Alright then, Yuma your father's upstairs waiting for you"** Haru said as the boy dashed upstairs within seconds wondering what his special job for the festival was

Yuma went the stairs of his house onto the second floor, there was a hallway with three doors, and Yuma went to the last door. He waited for a moment and then knocked on the door waiting for a response but there was no answer, with that Yuma decided to open the door and enter the room. He entered the room it was an empty room, no furniture, just a window, and at the end of the room was shrine of some kind as Yuma walked over to it, there were pictures of people along the shrine, and one of them was a woman with orange hair.

Yuma then stood in front of the shrine, he focused on the image of the woman with orange hair, and he had depressed expression on his face as he then got on his knees and held his hands together. Just then without him knowing the door opened as man entered the room, it was Yuma's father, he had just noticed Yuma kneeling before the shrine, and he had a faint smile as he slowly approached him. Stood beside his son and then he got on his knees and prayed beside his son, he then let out a sigh.

"**Hey dad..."** Yuma simply said with his eyes still closed as his father just smiled at him

"**Hello son and a happy spirit day festival" **his father said as Yuma smiled as well, as they looked at the woman in the image

"**You too dad..."** Yuma replied in response to as they was silence between the two, the woman in the photo was Yuma's mother and his father's wife, she died about 3 years ago

"**So what did you wanna see me about dad?"** he asked his father as he looked at him while his father smiled and then rose to his feet, he then went over to the shrine

"**As you know Yuma it's been a tradition in our family to present the emperor's key in the opening ceremony of the festival, and now..."** he paused as took something that inside the shrine

"**A next keeper of Tsukumo's most treasured item must present it in the opening ceremony" **he stated as he was now holding a golden key curved pedant with a green gem in centre around a ring of rope

"**The emperor's key... Whoa, does this mean what I think it means?" **Yuma asked his father with wonder in his eyes as he stared at the golden pedant while his father smiled

"**Now that you are of age Yuma... You must now be entrusted with the golden key" **Yuma's father said as he then extended out his hand with the pedant to Yuma who hesitated but then took the key from him

There was silence as Yuma gazed at the key shaped pedant he seemed to be entranced by it, this item was pride and symbol of the spirit day festival, the mark of Yuma's family. Each holder of the key is given the task to protect it and to try and uncover its mystery, generations of Yuma's family who were each keepers I have tried to uncover its secret but none were successful. And now perhaps Yuma will be able to unlock the puzzle of the emperor's key, suddenly a huge grin appeared on Yuma's face.

"**Yeah! This is so awesome! I finally get to have the golden key! I can't believe it!" **he said breaking the silence as he was slightly jumping up and down giggling and laughing

"**I get to present this in the opening ceremony! I get to have this now!"** he said cheering as he now jumped around in a circle around his father who just stood there

"**Yuma just calm down, take it easy!"** a voice as Yuma turned to see his sister and grandmother standing in the doorway while just continued to grin as she then noticed Yuma holding the golden key

"**So I take it that he took the job then?" **Kari said with smirk as Yuma looked puzzled for a moment and then remembered back to what Tori and Kite referred to earlier

"**Yep, being the representative for our family in the opening ceremony is an important role"** Kari added as their grandmother simply nodded in agreement with her statement

"**That's right, It'll be your chance to solve the key's mystery..."** his grandmother stated as Yuma paused as he then looked at the pedant as it glimmered

"**Alright, now that that's settled let's prepare for festival, everyone's working hard for this"** Yuma's father said in an upbeat manner as everyone smiled as they left the room to help with festival

Yuma was filled with so much excitement and joy that he had been given the emperor key and was going to represent his village in the festival's opening ceremony. As the south village was busy decorating and preparing for the festival, which would begin before sunset, Yuma had shown his friends the pedant and told them the good news, but he was surprised to learn they all knew about Yuma being chosen by his father. They wanted to keep as a surprise for him, today was going to be the start of a new chapter in Yuma's life.

In more ways than one... The day continued on, and the decorations and preparations in the south village was ready for the festival, most of the villagers had created floats for the parades at the festival. It was about 5pm as the sun was starting to go down as the blue sky was changing to an orange one, soon after fireworks began to shoot up into the sky from the capital of the island as the festival was going to begin. All villagers were en route to the city as parades leading from each village were en route to the city for the ceremony.

* * *

**(At the exact same time elsewhere)**

In the uncharted jungle region there was kind of commotion, birds were flying out of the trees, some small animals were running from something. Suddenly a tree collapsed down as a large black creature dashed through pass, immediately after a blast of white energy shot after the creature as the mysterious man in the hood was blasting energy blast from his blade trying to hit the creature. He was racing through the jungle attempting to destroy the monster, the two were unfortunately en route to the capital...

As the dark creature dashed through the jungle every time it touched a branch, the ground or tree, the objects began to emit a dark aura as they began to turn black with its touch. It appeared to be infecting them with darkness, but it wasn't a problem as the man then shot a blast from his blade which seemed to purify the objects touched by the creature but he was concerned with hitting the beast. Just then the creature turned facing the man as roared a monstrous cry before shooting a black blast at the man.

"**Pyramid barrier!"** he shouted as he stopped taking his sword with both hands as he stabbed it into the ground as golden force field in the shape of pyramid appeared around him shielding him from the blast, there was a small explosion but he was protected as the creature took the smoke cover as a mean to escape

"**I must not let it escape, I can sense there are people nearby I must stop the shade!"** he said as the smoke cleared with him soon pursuing after the creature

"**It's quite oblivious that are people here, and more specific... There was something that must be drawing it here, shades are attracted to light" **he said to himself referring to the creature as a 'shade' and that it was attracted to a form of light

**(Meanwhile in the capital)**

Fireworks were being fired into the air from the capital city, the sound of music, crowds cheering with joy and constant chatter was heard as the people were watching the parades from the villages pass through the city streets, everyone was heading to the centre towards the stadium which the games and ceremony were being held. The spirit day festival was in full swing as the opening ceremony was about to begin, at the end of the four parade each making a different route to the stadium were village's representatives.

That included Yuma who proudly wore the golden key around his neck while holding a flame torch with some villagers including his friends walking with him. Eventually the parades ended once they entered the stadium which was already packed with people, and many more standing around and in the stadium. It seemed Yuma's father wasn't the only one who passed the torch as a representative down to their child. On a large platform stood four elders dressed in ceremonial robes and four individuals.

They stood in row, the first was a boy just about Yuma's height with dark purple hair and pale skin, and dark blue eyes, wearing a gold brace on his wrist, a light brown shirt under a golden breast plate armour, silver shorts and sandals. Yuma seemed to know the boy as he then looked over at Yuma and smirked slightly and nodded, as did Yuma, the remaining representatives were at least in their 20s. The applause and cheers from the crowds were overwhelming, just one of elder's raised his hand as the crowd quieten down.

"**Another year has passed and the festival of spirits has come once again..." **the elder spoke in a loud voice as everyone could hear him speaking as he looked around at the stadium of crowds

"**It is on this day that we celebrate the spirits and the stars above... A time of remembrance for those who have departed, on this day the spirits can return to the world of the living"** the elder began to speak

"**It was also on this day many years ago that we found ourselves on this island, emerging from darkness into the light... We honour the blessed spirits who guided us through the darkness to our haven" **he added further as this was the reason for the spirit day festival and beginning of the islanders' lives

"**May we always be fortunate that the spirits will guide in the future as we honour them today!" **he shouted in a proud and loud voice as the crowds cheer with joy and pride

"**This year also brings a special change with our representatives for the opening of the ceremony... The southern and eastern villages have selected new representatives to present their tribes..."** he stated as he turned over to look at the Yuma and the others

"**The tribe of Kastle and Tsukumo have passed the torches to the sons of their tribes!" **he said as he gestured his hand to both Yuma and the other youth

"**These are two of the youngest representatives on the festival that we've had in a long time!" **the elder stated as the boy with purple hair took a step forward as did Yuma immediately after

"**This year's festival will surely be one to remember! Now it is time for the ceremony to begin"** a female elder spoke as she held a cane and tapped against the ground

The audience was silent as it was quiet chatter as four robed individuals each carrying a flamed torch in their hands as more servants entered the grounds of the stadium pulling along a enormous silver trophy cup with symbols and markings on it and wood in the large cup. The torch bearers then walked up onto the platform and each of them handed the torch the representatives, each sacred flame was a different colour for each of the four villages and their head tribes, the west village's was blue flame.

The northern tribe's flame was green, the purple haired boy's held a purple flame for the eastern village and for Yuma's village the flame was red with golden flares. The youth of the eastern village stared at his flame as the lights from the fire shined onto a pendant he was wearing it had a flower-like shape with a red diamond in the centre as Yuma had just noticed it and then looked at his golden pedant. Soon the silver cup was in the front of the platform as Yuma and the representatives walked down and then each to a corner of the cup.

On each corner silver cup had arm that lead into the cup, Yuma looked around slightly as he didn't what to do next but just then he saw his father in the crowd who just smiled and nodded at him as Yuma returned to smile. Just then the first representative raised his torch as his green flame ignited his arm as it slowly moved towards the inside of the cup, then the west representative ignited his arm with the blue flame. Then the boy from the east ignited his arm with the purple flame and finally Yuma ignited it with his flame.

The four different coloured flames then entered the cup as the mixture of colours dazzled together a large flame roared. Applause and cheers came from every direction of the crowd, Yuma's face lit up with wonder and amazement as he watched the colours of the flames. Eventually the opening ceremony was complete, and now the games could begin, Yuma had been waiting for this all year, the games were best part of the festival. The first event was the stadium relay race, four laps around the stadium.

"**Alright this is it, were gonna win for sure!" **Yuma proclaimed as he stood with Kite his other friend who had very unique pink short hair with curls, emerald green eyes, wearing formal traditional-style clothing

"**With an upbeat and enthusiastic attitude like that Yuma, will definitely win"** the boy said with a bright smile, this was Trey, another friend of Yuma's who lives in the village, he was a friendly and gentle young man

"**If you're brother gets here that is, or else were gonna have to find a fourth runner for the team" **Kite stated to Trey as the relay was about to begin in 2 minutes, and they were waiting for his brother to arrive

"**Sorry I'm late guys..." **a voice spoke as the turned to see a boy around Kite's age, he had large spiky layered dark red and yellow hair, he had dark red eyes, he wore clothing similar to Trey's but a darker colours

"**There you are Quattro, we've been waiting for you"** Trey said calling the teen in front of him 'Quattro' this was one of Trey's older brothers, he was a little arrogant and he liked teasing his younger brother

"**It's about time! Where were you the race is about to start and you showed up late!"** Yuma complained at his fellow teammate who just rolled his eyes at Yuma's comment

"**It's been a while Yuma..."** Yuma's group looked over to see who was talking to them, there stood the other youth representative with purple hair, his arms were crossed as Yuma just smiled

"**Hey there Shark, it has been a while!"** Yuma said naming the youth as 'Shark' his real name was Reginald Kastle, he was a close friend and rival of Yuma's, they go to school together and always competed against each other, their families were two of the oldest that had been on island for generations

"**I honestly didn't really expect you to be representing your village, seems like a coincidence that were both end representing our villages this year" **Shark stated while Yuma looked a little annoyed by that statement

"**Hey, what's that suppose to mean Shark! Don't get funny, besides you and I can settle this on in the race!" **Yuma proclaimed as dramatically pointed at Shark showing a look of determination

"**Hey don't forget about us, Shark isn't racing for entire village by himself!"** another voice called out as Yuma looked over a smiled to see a another youth with spiky orange hair, purples eyes wearing an outfit similar to Shark's

"**Long time no see Ray!"** Yuma said naming the boy, this was Ray Shadows, another close friend of Yuma's and a villager from Shark's tribe he was actually Shark's cousin, he was an upbeat will-mannered individual

Just then more members from Shark's team in the race joined them, one was a dark skinned teenager with green eyes, his hair was brown and the style was similar to Shark's but shorter with a bang covering his right eye, also wearing the warrior-like clothing as the others, this Alito a friendly rival to Yuma and distant cousin to Shark and Ray's despite his oblivious ethnicity, his personality was actually similar to Yuma's. Next to him was a girl dressed in traditional but sporting clothing, she had dark blue hair with light blue bangs, dark pink eyes and pale skin, she smiled brightly at her opposing team, this was Rio Kastle, Shark's younger twin sister.

She was a kind, and confident young woman she was very close to her twin and they looked out for each other. These were relay team for the eastern village they were rivals against the southern village team. Actually Yuma's village and Shark's village had a long history together, they were the first settlements that appeared on the island before the other villages and the capital were ever constructed. More on Shark's family and village, his family was head of the large clan known as 'Barian' this included Shark's family and all of their relatives which was now only seven families of the eastern village.

The necklace that Shark was wearing was the symbol of the Barian clan just as Yuma's pendant was the symbol of the Tsukumo family and the southern village. Actually Rio, Ray and Alito were smaller slightly different versions of Shark's necklace with different colours, Shark was now the next head of the Kastle family who were oldest descendants of the original Barian clan, so Shark would be the next head of the clan. Like the Emperor's key his Barian necklace held a mystery that was passed down to the next head of the clan. A loud horn was blown as the relay teams went to take their positions as the race was about to start.

"**Alright time to feel the flow and win this one!"** Yuma said to himself as he gazed at his pedant staring deeply at it just then he paused as the pedant was slightly glowing

_**Are you the one who unlock my power...? Do you have the potential to overcome all odds?**_

"**Huh, Wha...? Who's there?"** the youth asked as he looked around but there was no near him as everyone was heading over to their starting positions, was he just hallucinating or did he really hear that voice

_**Is your light able to overcome the darkness that is yet to come?**_

"**What the... who's talking?!"** Yuma asked a little louder but still there was no one near and he didn't recognise the faint voice that he was hearing, just then Kite signalled Yuma

"**Yuma what are you doing! Get to your place, were about to start the race!" **he shouted as Yuma snapped out of his trance as waved back at his friend and looked around slightly before heading to his place of his field

The runners from both Yuma's team and Shark's were positioned as this: Trey and Alito were the 1st runners, then it was Kite and Rio as the 2nd runners, the 3rd runners were Quattro and Ray, the last lap would be done by Yuma and Shark. The crowds were roaring and cheering as the race was just about to start, in one side of the crowd was Tori, Kari, Haru, Yuma's dad along with them were Trey and Quattro's older brother Quinton, he had long silver and next to him was their father Byron, a close friend to Yuma's father, and next was Hart was seating on the lap his and Kite's father, Faker Tenjo also a friend of Yuma's father.

All eyes were on these youths as the first event of the festival's games was about to begin, however just outside the capital's walls on the other side of the stadium a dangerous threat was on its way. But the strange creature being pursued by the mysterious warrior wasn't the only dark threat that appeared on the island. Just outside the stadium gate a strange black portal manifested it seemed to be leaking of dark energy, quiet footsteps were heard within the portal as a cloaked man with hood up emerged from the darkness, his was concealed only a sinister grin could be seen as then slowly walked towards the stadium...

* * *

**(Elsewhere, outside of the capital)**

The hooded warrior was still in pursuit of the creature, it seemed to be a relentless game of cat and mouse, it was able to evade his attacks and it was spreading its darkness on everything it touches. The creature then roared as it suddenly jumped high up into the sky as a pair of large bat wings stretched out from its back, at the exact same time the another cloaked visitor saw the creature high up in the sky from a distance. He smirked as he then performed a hand gesture and suddenly the creature began to rive with agony as was emitting a dark aura, it seemed to be gaining strength.

"**What?!** Its darkness seems to be growing?" the hooded warrior stated as creature then dived towards the capital heading to the stadium as the warrior gasped slightly as gave chase once again

"**Now will see how events will unfold... A new light, and a new darkness will appear..." **the second sinister figure stated as he suddenly vanished into darkness and then into thin air

"**I've got to stop that shade, it's gain a massive amount power, some many lives could be put at risk!" **the warrior with strange blade stated as he then raised his blade as suddenly transformed into a sphere of light which zoomed through the forest heading to the capital

Back in the stadium the relay race was coming up the last lap of the race, Yuma and Shark were in a readying position as Quattro and Ray were neck-a-neck coming up the lap, each of them holding a small coloured pole. Just then Quattro got a few inches ahead of Ray finally making to Yuma as he passed him the pole as Yuma immediately dashed off with Ray just handing Shark his pole as he chased after Yuma. The crowd roared and cheered as the relay was coming a final climax, Quattro held his legs a little out of breath while Ray had fallen back on his butt breathless as they watched Yuma and Shark raced.

"**You're going down Yuma, you got a head start and I already caught up with you!" **Shark said with a slight tone of arrogance while he running beside Yuma but looking straight on, just then Yuma smirked

"**No way! I'm feeling the flow Shark, and you ain't stopping me from winning!" **Yuma stated as two began to speed up, they had reached the half stretch to the finish line

"**There almost there! Go Yuma!" **Tori shouted from the crowd cheering her friend

"**That's my boy! Keep running son!" **his father shouted with proud expression and a bright smile on his face

"**Go Yuma!" **Hart cheered with a smile as he father smiled as well

Everyone's eyes were on Yuma and Shark as they were almost to the finish line, no one in the stadium could even prepare for what was about to happen next. For right above the stadium the dark creature known as a 'shade' which was a much larger size still emanating a dark aura as glare down at the people, suddenly it stared at Yuma and Shark, as the glimmer from their pedants caught its eyes which widened as aimed its arm at them and suddenly shot a black and purple blast of energy like a missile it zoomed towards them. Yuma and Shark were in danger, just then Yuma's pendant glimmered and glowed.

_**Beware! The darkness looms over you, brace yourself now!**_

"**Wha...? Who said that...?" **Yuma asked as he heard that same voice again, as he suddenly looked up his eyes widened while Shark was still looking ahead as his vision suddenly went down

"**Look out!" **Yuma shouted as he had tackled Shark as they fell to ground just the dark blast missed hitting the ground next to them as the shockwave sent a few feet away

The crowd was in shock and gasp as Yuma's father had got to his feet his eyes widened with shock as he then looked up into sky as a sudden barrage dark energy blast started to rain down. The mass crowd panicked and screamed as everyone began run and try escape the stadium, the creature began to descend as all people began to ran trying to escape, Yuma's father guided Tori and others down from the stands. Yuma and Shark were met with the large creature which a landed in the centre of the field, it once again raised its arm out towards firing another black as Yuma and Shark quickly avoided the blast.

"**What the heck is that thing! A monster...?" **Yuma said wondering what this creature as everyone was trying to get out of the stadium, Shark just glared at the creature

"**It doesn't matter What it is, we've got to try and stop it before it hurts anyone!" **Shark stated as they were joined by Alito, Ray and Rio, while guards carrying spears entered the stadium and surrounded the shade

"**Brother are you alright?" **Rio asked Shark as she gently put her hands on his shoulder while he just looked at her and showed her serious expression

"**I'm alright Rio, we've gotta help the guards fight that thing off! Kite and the others are helping everyone get out safely" **Shark said as he went over to a barrel which contained some weapons

"**Were not gonna let that thing hurt any of our people! Come on guys let's go!" **Alito spoke as he took a spear from Shark, Ray took a sword as did Shark and Rio took out a wooden spear

_I can't let this happen, I'm representing my village, my family... I've gotta protect my friends no matter what!_

_**Is your heart strong enough to overcome the darkness...? Can you use the power within?**_

"**Who's there...? Whaddya mean is my heart strong enough..." **Yuma asked as the faint unknown voice he kept hearing was a clearer than the last time as Yuma clenched a short sword he was holding

"**What are you doing Yuma, come on!" **Ray said as Yuma snapped out of his trance to see his friends had gone to assist the guards who were just knocked away by the shade with little effort

"**Come on, everyone just get out for safety!" **Kite shouted from one of entrance helping guide out the people, just then he saw his father and brother, with the others, suddenly Hart tripped over something

"**Hart!" **Kite and Faker called out in union as Kite rushed over to his brother as did his father but suddenly a blast stopped both of them dark energy was separating Faker and Kite from Hart

"**Hart! Just hold on Hart!" **Kite shouted to his brother who looked terrified as Yuma's father joined them, Yuma had noticed Hart and rushed over to him as he was on the same side as him

"**Dad! Brother!"** Hart cried out for his father and brother just then the shade glared over at Yuma and then to Hart as it suddenly jumped up into the air avoiding Shark and the others

"**Hart, are you okay?" **Yuma said finally reaching Hart as he had crouched down to Hart as he placed his hand on Hart's shoulders showing him a smile just then the shadow of the shade loomed over them

"**Yuma! Hart!" **Kite shouted out, his father, Faker, Shark, Ray, Rio, Alito, his family and Tori who still up in the stands all looked in horror as shade with a raise fist descend onto Yuma and Hart...

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**It's been nearly five months since I updated this story, sorry for the delay but I've been really busy with getting ready for my first year in uni. Don't worry though as of today I'll updating a lot of my stories weekly, not all at once but every week they be at least one or two new chapters from a few of my stories.**

**Anyway back to my main topic of this story, I've actually got the first 1100 words for chapter 4 of Yuma's story done, so I'll on either Jaden's or Yusei's story 3****rd**** chapter this week. Next time will Yuma be able to unlock the power deep within or will his home be destroyed by the darkness...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The soul blade revealed, a new destiny, the land of the soul blade wielders pt.3**

Acting on instincts Yuma used his body to shield Hart as the shade landed on them as they swallowed by the darkness, all of Yuma and Hart's families and friends looked in horror and shock as the two boys had disappeared from their view only the shade stood in their place as it continued to shoot dark blasts all over the stadium. Everything that the shade touched was consumed by the darkness, among the crowd was sinister hooded man who was responsible for the shade's power up was admiring his handy work with a sinister smirk.

_Where are we...? What happened, I was protecting Hart from that monster and it landed on us..._

_Everything is just dark, this darkness... It hurts, it feels like taking away my strength..._

_**You were willing to sacrifice your own light to protect another's, your heart is strong...**_

_**And your soul is pure, can you overcome the darkness and vanquish it from this world...?**_

_I don't know what you're really saying, I'm not sure if I understand it, but..._

_If you can help me save everyone then I'll try and understand?_

Yuma was floating downwards into darkness with Hart still in his arms as they sank, just then Yuma's pedant began to glow a golden aura which began to cover Yuma and Hart. Just then Yuma's eyes slowly opened as they were suddenly enveloped into the blinding light which overwhelmed the surrounding darkness. Back at the stadium everyone was still in shock still, Kite was on his knees believing his brother to dead, Shark was angry with rage while the shade continued to attack everything, but suddenly a golden light shot up from under its foot.

"**What's that?!" **Shark asked himself as the golden light sent the shade flying away as it landed on the other of the stadium ground, everyone looked as the light faded away and in its place was Yuma with Hart under his arm

_**Your compassionate heart and pure soul, have allowed to past this test... Now you will wield me...**_

_**I am the Astral key... The shining weapon of the ZEXAL star, I am a soul blade!**_

"**A soul blade...?" **Yuma said as in his hand the golden light that had guided him and Hart back and sent the shade flying was his pedant which had changed into a sword-like form, the curves and ring were now a hilt, Yuma stared at the weapon with both shock and wonder

"**Yuma and Hart are okay! But what's that sword Yuma's holding?" **Tori said as she saw the sword that Yuma was holding while father recognised it all too well

"**Yuma unlocked the power the golden key... He's proven himself worthy" **Yuma's father said as Yuma stared his now transformed pedant, suddenly the shade got to its feet and began to charge at Yuma

"**Hart I want you to stay behind me okay?" **Yuma told Hart who just nodded as he held onto Yuma standing firmly behind me as Yuma just raised his new weapon aiming at the creature as lights of energy began to swirl around the tip of the golden weapon forming a perfect sphere of light

"**Brilliance's sphere!" **he suddenly shouted without thinking as he fired the sphere at the creature which sent it flying once again as it violently hit the ground, everyone was left with shock by what they witnessed

"**Whoa! What the heck was that?" **Yuma didn't know what he had just done, as just examined his weapon wondering how he was able to do that, the shade however once again got back up

"**Oh you want some more huh? Alright then bring it on, you're gonna pay for what did!" **Yuma proclaimed as took a fighting stance holding his golden soul blade firmly as he charged the shade

"**Yuma, wait!" **his father called out for him as he tried to go after him, Shark glared at his friend rushing towards the shade as it began to charge at Yuma

"**Are you crazy! Don't be a hero Yuma!" **Shark shouted to his friend but Yuma wasn't listening to either his father or his friend as he glared at shade as they were about to clash as the shade it readied to punch Yuma as its massive fist rushed towards Yuma, everything went slow

Yuma glared at the massive monster before him as its fist was coming at him, he was angry at what it had done, it tried to attack his friends, his family, and his people. But he wasn't filled with darkness or rage, all he wanted to do was to protect the people he cared for, he felt a flow of energy surging through his body and it powered both him and his soul blade. Suddenly he bent his legs and leaped into the air over the shade's rushing fist which hit the ground as Yuma was heading toward its face, as he raised his blade over his head as screamed a battle cry and with all his might slashing at the shade.

With incredible force his mysterious weapon ripped through the shade's body, going through its shoulder all the way to its chest as glowing eyes widen letting a huge roar as it fell to its back. Yuma who was still in mid-air suddenly fell on his butt with his soul blade landing beside him, he rubbed his arm slightly in pain. His friends and family looked onward in shock and disbelief at the sight that they had just witnessed, while Yuma looked at little dumbfounded as he looked at the fallen shade before him. He then looked over to his weapon as he went to reach for it but it became enveloped a white light as it vanished.

"**Huh? What the heck, hey why'd it go?!" **Yuma looked all around wondering where his soul blade had vanished when he suddenly felt warmth on his chest, as small sparks of light from all directions gathered on his chest reforming his golden key pendant

"**Hey... My key? It changed back..." **he stated as he held his pedant in his hand, he looked at the object as all the dark energy that had been left by everything the shade touched or attacked disappeared into thin air

_**When you face the darkness you need simply call me with your heart and I shall appear by your side again...**_

_**Our souls have intertwined with each other, I will lend my power and you will lend me your strength...**_

"**The Astral key... A soul blade... Is that your voice I'm hearing...?" **Yuma asked his pendant as the object's green gem suddenly shined as Yuma's eyes widen, was that a response from the pedant?

"**Yuma! Yuma!" **Yuma snapped out of his trance as he looked over to see his friends and family running towards, all but Shark remained as he was still in shock for they had witnessed

"**Son are you alright!?" **his father asked Yuma who just smiled as they were running towards, suddenly the fallen shade's eyes opened wide as he got back to his feet

"**Yuma look out!" **Tori shouted as Yuma turned to see the shade getting ready to fire a dark energy blast from its mouth despite the injury it had, Yuma had no time to react

**Yuma!**

**Son!**

**Yuma, look out!**

**Yuma!**

Yuma didn't know how to draw out his soul blade from the pedant, his tried to shield himself with his hands while his father tried to rush to his son, once again fear had filled their eyes as the shade released its blast as the black and purple energy blast came rushing to Yuma. Just then a sphere of white jetted above the stadium and zoomed down towards Yuma as it came between the youth and the blast as a massive explosion enveloped them as the energy blast was blocked by the light while Yuma fell back on his butt.

"**Pyramid barrier!" **a deep voice shouted as the within the blast as Yuma opened his eyes as he was surrounded inside a golden pyramid shaped force field big enough to fit Yuma and the warrior who had been pursuing the shade was now standing in front of Yuma, he had protected him from the blast

"**Whoa! What the..." **Yuma was left in confusion as he just sat seeing a person in white robes, as the smoke cleared Yuma noticed the weapon in the warrior's hand as his eyes widened

"**This light will not be devoured by you creature of the darkness!" **he shouted as he raised his strange sword as he glowed a golden light as he aimed at the damaged shade as his blade fired a barrage of white energy spheres at the creature as it became engulfed in the light which completely disintegrated the shade

In mere seconds after firing his blast as the dust settled the shade had been vanished, this man had completely destroyed the creature in seconds. Yuma was left with a shocked look on his face as he just stared on the individual standing in front of him who then slightly turned to look at Yuma who looked at him with curiosity and slight fear just as his father and the others were running towards him as the hooded man turned to face Yuma and the others, as Yuma's eyes began focused on the man's weapon.

"**Yuma, are you okay!" **Tori asked her friend who then knelt down to his level with his father had stopped and looked at the man and he looked at his sword as the others were standing around Yuma

"**Yeah... I'm alright you guys..." **Yuma told Tori and the others showing them a faint smile as he got back to his feet as he they then looked at the hooded warrior as Yuma and his father had a serious look on their faces

"**Hey, thanks for help back there... But who are you?" **Yuma asked the man who then removed his hood revealing his had a fair skin, dark purple eyes, extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crookes pointy locks for a fringe, the rest was large spiky hair with black and red lining as an outline

"**My name is Yugi Muto..." **the man introduced himself as he raised his soul blade in front of the group, suddenly that name made Yuma's eyes widened, he then held his pedant in his hand and closed his eyes, suddenly the pendant was swallowed in bright white light and now in his hand was his golden key weapon

"**A soul blade?" **Yugi stated as Yuma's weapon was reacting to Yugi's as they both were glowing a golden outline as Yugi now had a curious look in his eyes as he looked at Yuma

"**Yours is a soul blade too isn't it?" **Yuma asked Yugi who just nodded in response to the boy's answer, just then as they stood there the crowds began to return into the stadium, all of them were hesitate to enter after what had happened

"**Will have to talk about this later young man..." **Yugi told Yuma as his and Yuma's soul blades vanished in a flash of light, as the crowds of people began to re-enter the stadium

_Everything changed at that moment... My life on the island was about to end... and a new chapter now began..._

After the shade was defeated and everyone had calm down, the festival continued, Yuma's mind wasn't in the right place after everything that happened, he wanted to know about that man 'Yugi' and the soul blade. Eventually the spirit day festival had come to a close ending with a massive fireworks display, Yuma and others were praised and thanked by the people for their bravery against the shade. Among the crowd who were applauding Yuma's father was talking with Yugi about something, they both seemed serious.

Outside of the stadium the other hooded man who was responsible for the shade attacked was walking away, he was smirking as he then raised his arm as dark portal manifested in front of him as he then turned back slightly looking at the stadium. Then a dark purple sphere appeared in his hand as an image began to appear inside the orb, first it showed Yuma summoning his soul blade, the shade attacking and then it showed Shark with an angry look on his face and then Ray as the hooded grinned as he the portal as it closed behind him.

* * *

Later on back at the village at his home Yuma and his father were standing outside as they were speaking with Yugi, he explained to them that the creature that fought was a shade, a soulless creature born from darkness and there attracted to places of lights, beings with lights in their hearts and shining souls drew those creatures. He then explained to them that there were many worlds outside of their small one, what his father and Yuma had strongly believed was true, beyond the ocean, beyond the borders were other worlds...

"**Are you serious! I can't believe it..." **Yuma's face was filled with shock after hearing everything Yugi told them, just then a bright grin appeared on the boy's face as he then looked at his pedant

"**You were right Dad! Yeah, you were absolutely right, feeling the flow! There are other worlds!" **Yuma was happily dancing around the two men while Yugi looked a little confused

"**This guy's the proof that there are other worlds out of there! And the key to get there is here" **Yuma stated as he placed his hand on his pedant, his soul had unlocked the puzzled behind the key...

"**It's rare kind of soul blade young man... Those who are capable of wielding a soul blade, create one from their soul it is crafted from hearts and powered by your will" **Yugi explained the nature of the soul blade

"**But your pedant was a soul blade that had been sealed, it was already created by another person... A soul blade without their master, passed down to another wielder" **Yugi said as a person created a soul blade from their soul but Yuma's soul blade was already created, which means it must've had a master before Yuma

"**A soul blade that was sealed... This pedant as been a symbol of our people for generations" **Yuma's father told Yugi as he looked a little puzzled, if the pedant was in fact a soul blade and it had been sealed for so long, what did it all mean

"**But aside from that we are all truly indebt to you Yugi... You saved my son from that creature..." **his father said thanking Yugi for earlier as he smiled slightly and then looked at Yuma

"**You're quite welcome sir, but there's something I'd like to ask you about your son..." **Yugi paused as Yuma and his father looked a little confused as the man began to speak

"**Yuma has the potential for greatness, he was able to unlock the seal of that soul blade... He's got skill but with your permission I'd like to train him... To teach him how to wield and use the soul blade" **Yugi began

"**As a soul blade wielder it is his duty and his destiny to be a defender of the light... I would like to take him with me where he can train alongside my pupils in our world" **Yugi asked as Yuma and his father face looked shocked as they then looked at each other

"**You want me to... To leave the island, and come with you to another world?" **Yuma's expression was slight shock and disbelief this stranger wanted Yuma to leave his home and come with him to train to master the soul blade!

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**A little delay with this story, sorry been busy getting my university stuff sorted out for when I start next week, anyway chapter 5 for Yuma's story will be uploaded in October while I work on my uni stuff and my drawings, and other stories such as the Yusei and Jaden versions of their story.**

**Once I do the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapters for Jaden's story and chapter 4 for Yusei's story I'll get to work on Yuma story. Next time Yuma makes a heartbreaking decision as a new chapter in his life begins as he arrives in a world where meets Master Yugi's other two pupils as he begins his training.**


End file.
